A. Administrative structure and leadership The leadership of the Washington University Center for Diabetes Translational Research (WU-CDTR) is strengthened by the synergistic abilities of the Director (D. Haire-Joshu: translation of evidence based diabetes and obesity interventions and policies) and Associate Directors (W. Auslander, community partnerships in diabetes prevention;N. White: pediatric diabetes research). This group has worked collaboratively for the past three decades on Diabetes Research &Training Center-Prevention &Control (DRTC-P&C) Core studies and activities. The Administrative Core will supervise all WU-CDTR activities with oversight by the Executive Committee and input from the Internal and External Advisory Committees (see figure 1 below). The diverse interests and expertise of the Executive Committee make them particularly well suited to monitor and manage the varied interests and activities of the WU-CDTR.